Die Honigkuchendiebin
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Da ist wohl mächtig was schiefgelaufen, als Hermine den Honigkuchen aß – denn eigentlich gehörte er jemand ganz anderem. Und dann kommt es leider ganz dicke.
1. Chapter 1

_Diese Geschichte findet ihr auch im Adventskalender der ProfSnapeler. Und viele weitere. Schaut doch mal dort vorbei! :)  
_

 **Die Honigkuchendiebin**

»Miss Granger, haben Sie Professor Snape bestohlen, oder nicht?«

Das Büro des Direktors schien sich in einen Gerichtssaal verwandelt zu haben. Hermine Granger kam sich vor wie eine Schwerverbrecherin – und genau so wurde sie auch behandelt! Professor Dumbledore sah ungewöhnlich streng aus. Er trug eine große Brille mit dunklen Gläsern, die Hermine noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Der alte Mann schien in diesem Moment so gar nicht der ihr bekannte, sonst gutmütige Professor zu sein. Der Weihnachtsschmuck in seinem Büro war immerhin ein Zeichen, dass sie sich wirklich in seinem Büro befanden, aber das Kerzenlicht im Raum war derart reduziert, dass nur der Direktor, Hermine und Professor Snape zu erkennen waren, der Rest verschwand weitestgehend im Dunkel. Der Phönix Fawkes war zwar anwesend, wandte ihnen jedoch den Rücken zu, wie Hermine erkannte. Die Stimmung war mehr als seltsam. Hermine verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht. Und noch weniger verstand sie, warum diese Sache offensichtlich hinter verschlossenen Türen verhandelt wurde. Immerhin hatte sie Rechte! … oder etwa nicht?

»Ich würde es nicht stehlen nennen ...«, begann sie.

»Wie Sie es nennen, ist jetzt nicht von Belang. Haben Sie den Honigkuchen in Ihren Besitz gebracht, oder nicht?« Dumbledore hatte sich etwas über den Schreibtisch gebeugt, seine Stimme klang entschlossen, aber Hermine glaubte, auch eine Spur von Nachsicht herauszuhören. Sie sollte ihre Tat einfach nur zugeben, wie es ihr schien. Aber das war doch lächerlich!

»Es war ein Versehen. Ich wusste nicht, dass es der Honigkuchen von Professor Snape war. Um ehrlich zu sein ...«

»Darum bitte ich!«, mahnte Professor Dumbledore.

Hermine nickte rasch. »Natürlich. Also, was ich sagen wollte … Ich wäre im Traum nicht darauf gekommen, dass die Nascherei für den Professor gedacht war, sonst hätte ich natürlich die Finger davon gelassen.«

»Das wäre besser gewesen – für uns alle«, ließ sich Snape düster vernehmen. Hermine betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Der sonst so blasse Mann war noch fahler als üblich, er wirkte beinahe wie ein Geist. Auf seiner Stirn hatten sich tiefe Furchen gebildet. Seine Augen blickten leer. Hermine kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie wirklich einen schlimmen Fehler begangen hatte, denn ihr Zaubertranklehrer schien auf einem höllischen Zuckerentzug zu sein. Aber den konnte Professor Dumbledore sicher im Nu beheben, wenn er seine Schublade öffnete und ihm einfach ein paar seiner Drops reichte. Doch das tat er nicht. Stattdessen blickte er Hermine düster an.

»Haben Sie den Kuchen gegessen?« Das schien ihn wirklich brennend zu interessieren – dabei war das doch wohl ganz logisch!

»Natürlich habe ich ihn gegessen! Oder denken Sie, ich hätte ihn mir unters Kopfkissen gesteckt?«

»Werden Sie jetzt nicht frech, Miss Granger. Das ist in Anbetracht der Sachlage so ziemlich das Letzte, was Sie tun sollten.«

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Die ganze Sache hier war doch wohl ein Scherz! Gleich würden sich Harry und Ron die Masken vom Gesicht reißen und ihr grölend mitteilen, dass sie sie reingelegt hatten. Allerdings sprach alleine schon der Ort dagegen, denn wie hätten sie in Dumbledores Büro gelangen sollen? Das würden die beiden nur für so einen Streich niemals wagen. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Traum. Hermine hoffte darauf, aber es fühlte sich leider überhaupt nicht so an.

»Sie haben also Professor Snapes Kuchen gegessen ...«, begann Dumbledore erneut. Hermine gestikulierte hilflos mit den Armen.

»Als ich den Teller mit dem Kuchen nahm, dachte ich, er wäre für mich!«

»Sie saßen Professor Snape bei dem Abschiedsessen gegenüber. Aber sie kamen nicht mal auf die Idee, dass es SEIN Kuchen sein könnte? Erklären Sie mir das!«

»Ich … ich … er sah lecker aus! Also, der Kuchen. Er stand in der Mitte, daher dachte ich, ich könnte ihn nehmen.«

Dumbledore ließ den Kopf sinken und rieb sich die Stirn. Snape entfuhr ein Seufzen. Hermine fragte sich ernsthaft, was hier eigentlich los war.

»Was ist hier eigentlich los?« Die Frage war ja wohl logisch. Sie war gerne logisch. Aber das, was hier geschah, war Bullshit – wie heute viele sagen würden. Aber nicht sie. Nein, so war sie nicht. Ebenso wenig, wie sie eine Honigkuchendiebin war! Es war ein Versehen gewesen.

»Es war ein Versehen, dass ich den Honigkuchen gegessen habe. Gegessen. Nicht geklaut. Nur … ähm … Mundraub. Wenn überhaupt.«

»ES IST EINE VERDAMMTE KATASTROPHE«, schrie Snape plötzlich. Hermine hatte ihren Lehrer noch nie schreien hören. Leise knurren, gehässig, ironisch und anmaßend, das ja. Aber noch nie hatte er sie wirklich angeschrien. Jetzt pulsierte eine Ader auf seiner Stirn und in seinen Pupillen waren kleine Sternchen auszumachen – weihnachtlich … aber nur, wenn man total bescheuert war. Hermine war nicht bescheuert. Sie war eingeschüchtert. Ja, die beiden Herren hatten es geschafft, ihr ein höchst mulmiges Gefühl zu bescheren.

»Warum ist es denn eine Katastrophe?«, erkundigte sich Hermine. Snape ächzte. Dumbledore ächzte ebenfalls. Hermine schnaubte.

»Wenn es mir niemand erklärt, kann ich es auch nicht verstehen.«

»Sie sind eine intelligente junge Frau ...«, begann Dumbledore.

»Eine Diebin!«, urteilte Snape.

»Ja, verdammt! Ich habe Ihren blöden Honigkuchen gegessen! Es tut mir leid! Ich bringe Ihnen jede Menge neuen davon mit, wenn ich aus den Weihnachtsferien zurückkehre.« Hermine sah ihrem Zaubertranklehrer direkt in die Augen. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm! Okay, ein wenig vielleicht, aber nicht genug, um jetzt zu Kreuze zu kriechen, nur weil sie etwas gegessen hatte, das für ihn bestimmt gewesen war. Er blickte rasch weg. Er blickte weg? Das mulmige Gefühl nahm zu. Dumbledore rückte seine Brille zurecht. »Hören Sie, Miss Granger«, sagte er. Was nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn Hermine hörte ja bereits.

»Nachdem Sie den Kuchen gegessen hatten, was geschah dann? Denken Sie genau nach! Haben Sie mit jemandem gesprochen?«

Hermine dachte nach. Sie versetzte sich in die Situation zurück und murmelte: »Wir waren alle erstaunt, dass die Sitzordnung beim Abschiedsessen anders war, als üblich. Also, dass die Lehrer zwischen uns saßen ...«

»Deine dämliche Idee!«, knurrte Snape und sah zu Dumbledore.

»Weiter«, drängte der Direktor Hermine.

»Und dass mir Snape … äh, Professor Snape gegenüber saß, hat mich … nervös gemacht.«

»Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste«, fauchte Snape.

»Und wenn ich nervös bin, brauche ich Süßigkeiten. Und dann war da dieser Honigkuchen. Er kam wie aus dem Nichts.«

»Das war nicht aus dem Nichts. Es sei denn, ICH wäre Nichts«, sagte Dumbledore. Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an.

»Weiter«, drängte er erneut.

»Ich nahm das Kuchenstück und aß es. Dazu trank ich ...«

»Das interessiert uns nicht. Bitte, Miss Granger, mit wem haben Sie gesprochen, nachdem Sie das Stück gegessen haben?«

Hermine überlegte. »Mit niemandem.«

»Aber Ihre Freunde saßen doch neben Ihnen. Haben Sie mit Mr. Potter geredet? Oder vielleicht mit Mr. Weasley?«

»Nein. Die waren so mit ihrem Essen beschäftigt. Aber Moment mal … klar!«

»Was? Was ist klar?«, blaffte Snape sie an.

»Na, ich habe doch mit Ihnen geredet! Sie suchten auf dem Tisch herum und ich fragte sie, ob ich Ihnen etwas anreichen soll.«

Stille. Snape schloss die Augen. Er sah gequält aus.

»Oh nein … Was war in dem Kuchen?« Endlich begann Hermine zu begreifen. Dumbledore wischte ihre Frage mit der Hand symbolisch vom Tisch. Er beugte sich vor.

»Miss Granger, haben Sie Professor Snape bei Ihrer Frage angesehen?«

»Natürlich! Wie machen Sie das denn, wenn Sie jemanden etwas fragen?« Hermine war einen Moment lang verwirrt, denn momentan konnte sie nicht erkennen, ob Dumbledore ihr während seiner Fragen in die Augen sah. Der Nebel lichtete sich langsam – wohler fühlte sie sich deshalb allerdings nicht – ganz und gar nicht!

»In dem Kuchen war etwas drin. Etwas, das Auswirkungen auf den hat, den man nach dem Verzehr ansieht«, schlussfolgerte sie.

»Nicht auf den, den man ansieht. Aber ja … es hat eine Auswirkung, wen man ansieht.« Dumbledore machte eine Notiz auf einem Zettel und ließ ihn dann magisch verschwinden. Sicher hatte er eine Botschaft an jemanden abgeschickt. Hermine wagte nicht zu fragen, an wen. Der alte Mann strich sich über den Bart. »Severus, es nutzt alles nichts, wir müssen es ihr sagen.«

»Scheiße«, murmelte Snape. Hermine riss überrascht die Augen auf. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihr Lehrer zu derart platten Flüchen neigte.

»Also, Miss Granger. Zunächst einmal: Alle Ihre Mitschüler reisen bereits in diesem Moment in die Ferien ab. Ich habe gerade den Befehl an den Hogwarts-Express gegeben, loszufahren.«

»Ohne mich? Aber ich kann nachreisen, oder?«

»Nein. Sie bleiben hier. Zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit.«

Hermine riss die Augen weit auf. »Aber meine Familie … meine Eltern. Die warten doch auf mich!«

»Nicht diese Weihnachten. Ich habe bereits alles in die Wege geleitet. Ein paar Zauber hier, ein paar Details, die wir für die manipulierten Erinnerungen Ihrer Eltern bereitlegen. Auch Ihre Mitschüler sind schon … versorgt. Niemand wird etwas merken.«

»Merken? Wovon?«

»Dass Sie über Weihnachten auf Hogwarts bleiben.«

»Auf Hogwarts?«

»Ja. Bei Professor Snape, um genau zu sein.«

»Albus, das kannst du nicht machen!«, begehrte Snape auf. Hermine war erst mal sprachlos. Aber nur für einen kurzen Moment.

»Das können Sie nicht von mir verlangen, Professor Dumbledore!«

Der Direktor zog seine Brille aus. »Die brauche ich dann wohl nicht mehr«, murmelte er. Der alte Mann legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah Hermine mitleidig in die Augen.

»Wissen Sie, mein liebes Kind … schon morgen früh werden Sie diese Sache ganz anders sehen. Dann werden Sie nicht darüber schimpfen, dass ich das von Ihnen verlange, sondern vor Sehnsucht nach Professor Snape vergehen, wenn ich versuchen würde, Sie von ihm fernzuhalten.«

»Das ist LÄCHERLICH!«, herrschte Hermine ihn an. Sie wusste, dass sie gerade jeglichen Respekt missen ließ, aber das würde Dumbledore wohl ohnehin kaum merken, da er ganz offensichtlich den Verstand verloren hatte.

»Ich fürchte, das ist es nicht«, widersprach ihr Snape auf eine Weise, die Hermine eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Sie riss sich mühsam zusammen, um ihn nicht auch noch anzuschreien.

»Mit Verlaub, Herr Professor, Sie sind nicht gerade der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte.«

»Heute nicht. Aber ab morgen. Für ganze drei Tage.«

Er war sich ja ziemlich sicher. Hermine spürte, wie ihr Hals trocken wurde. Sie räusperte sich und mahnte sich selbst zur Gelassenheit.

»Wenn Sie das so genau wissen, dann können Sie mir sicher auch erklären, wie Sie zu dieser Erkenntnis kommen.«

»Lass mich es erklären, Severus«, bat Dumbledore. Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern und tat so unbeteiligt wie möglich.

»Sie müssen wissen, Hermine, dass ich manchmal zu Naschereien neige ...«

Das war ja mal was ganz Neues.

»Und es gab da dieses Rezept meiner Großtante Odilie. Ich bin in einem unserer alten Bücher zufällig auf ihr handgeschriebenes Rezept gestoßen. Das Rezept für einen Honigkuchen mit … nun ja, gewissen Eigenschaften. Sie müssen dazu wissen, dass die Tochter von Odilie eine sehr zänkische und engstirnige Frau war. Das machte ihr niemand zum Vorwurf, auch wenn sie sich das Leben oft genug selbst viel schwerer machte, als notwendig. Als Odilie jedoch herausfand, dass ihre Tochter in den Nachbarsohn verliebt war, entschied sie, dem Glück des jungen Paares ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Sie backte den Kuchen – nach streng geheimen Rezept – und sorgte dafür, dass die beiden davon aßen. Dabei war es wichtig, dass sie sich zusammen in einem Raum aufhielten, und keiner von beiden zwischenzeitlich jemand anderen erblickte. Denn der Zauber ist kraftvoll und kann nicht rückgängig gemacht werden. Derjenige, den man nach dem Verzehr dieses Kuchens als erstes erblickt, in den verliebt man sich haltlos vom nächsten Morgen an. Der Zauber dauert drei Tage. Odilies Tochter und der Nachbarsohn liebten sich über diesen Zeitpunkt hinaus, und so hatte der Kuchen nur dazu geführt, dass zueinander fand, was ohnehin zusammen gehörte. Aber Sie, Miss Granger, gehören nicht zu Professor Snape!«

»Was Sie nicht sagen«, brachte Hermine hervor. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf. Dumbledore glaubte doch nicht ernsthaft, dass dieser Zauber so stark sein könnte, dass sie sich in Snape verliebte – in SNAPE!

Außerdem gab es da ja wohl noch eine ganz andere Sache, die wenig glaubwürdig war.

»Sie wollen mir also weismachen, dass Sie Professor Snape diesen Kuchen gegeben haben, damit er sich über Weihnachten verliebt?« Diese Vorstellung war ja geradezu lächerlich!

»Nein, das wollte ich nicht. Wie Professor Snape und ich vor vielen Jahren herausfanden, wirkt der Zauber bei ihm anders.«

»Ach? Natürlich ...«, sagte Hermine ironisch.

»Sie brauchen gar nicht so abfällig zu sein. Im Grunde geht Sie das alles auch gar nichts an.«

Snape war sehr verärgert. Hermine verstand ihn auf gewisse Art sogar. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, ihn in seiner Privatsphäre verletzt zu haben.

»Im Grunde ist es mir ja auch egal. Aber wenn ich da jetzt schon mit drin hänge, wäre es vielleicht gut, wenn ich das ein oder andere verstehe.«

Die beiden Männer tauschten einen Blick und Dumbledore räusperte sich schließlich, bevor er fortfuhr, zu berichten.

»Professor Snape kam mich vor einigen Jahren kurz vor Weihnachten in meinen Räumen besuchen. Ich musste ihn leider warten lassen und hatte nicht bedacht, dass ich den probeweise gebackenen Honigkuchen noch auf dem Tisch stehen hatte. Sie müssen wissen, dass Professor Snape eine richtige Naschkatze ist, denn er kann Süßem nicht widerstehen.«

»Das kann ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen«, sagte Hermine verdattert. Sie blickte Snape von der Seite an. Der Mund ihres Zaubertranklehrers war zu einem schmalen Strich geworden.

»So ist es aber«, beharrte Dumbledore. »Und als ich bemerkte, dass er ihn gegessen hatte, war es schon zu spät.«

»Und er verliebte sich in Sie«, schlussfolgerte Hermine und musste einen hysterischen Lachanfall unterdrücken. Dumbledore fand die Sache offenbar nicht so lustig. »Nein, das tat er nicht. Weder in mich, noch in jemand anderen. Ich dachte schon, das Rezept wäre fehlgeschlagen, aber weitere Tests ergaben … egal, darüber wollen wir jetzt nicht sprechen. Auf jeden Fall kam damals heraus, dass Professor Snape zwar gegen den starken Liebeszauber weitestgehend immun ist, jedoch eine andere Wirkung bei ihm erzeugt wird: Er kann dem Weihnachtsfest etwas abgewinnen, wenn er von dem Honigkuchen isst. Das heißt, er nimmt die Feiertage gelassen hin, was uns dazu veranlasst hat, ein Ritual daraus zu machen. Seitdem bekommt er nämlich jedes Jahr, einen Tag vor Heiligabend, diesen Kuchen von mir. Er isst ihn und ist an den Weihnachtstagen fast so glücklich wie jeder andere. Ich finde, das hat er verdient, oder sehen Sie das anders?«

»Ich, äh … nein. Sehe ich auch so. Glaube ich ...« Hermine kniff sich feste in den Arm. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie endlich aufwachte!

»Es ist deine Schuld, dass das passiert ist«, grollte Snape und funkelte Dumbledore böse an. »Zuerst änderst du die Tischordnung, und dann denkst du nicht mal drüber nach, dass das zur Folge haben kann, dass jemand anderes den Kuchen isst, den du mir zuzauberst. Warum hast du ihn mir auch nicht persönlich übergeben?«

Der Direktor hob hilflos die Hände. »Ich war so in Gedanken. Es tut mir leid.«

»Dann pass du gefälligst die nächsten drei Tage lang auf Miss Granger auf.«

»Das geht nicht, Severus, und das weißt du genau. Sie würde unnötig gequält werden. Du passt auf sie auf, mit dem nötigen Verständnis und der gebotenen Zurückhaltung. Du kannst das. Wenn nicht du, wer dann? Du bist doch ein wahrer Meister in Zurückhaltung. Das Schloss ist bis auf euch beide völlig leer. Die Geister sind von mir in Tiefschlaf versetzt worden. Niemand wird euch stören … Ich meine natürlich, niemand wird bemerken, dass wir einen Fehler gemacht haben.«

»DU hast den Fehler gemacht. Und auch wenn ich jetzt zustimme – die Sache wird dich etwas kosten, verlass dich drauf!«

»Gut, Severus, dann ist das abgemacht.« Professor Dumbledore erhob sich schnell und griff im gleichen Moment bereits nach einem kleinen, gepackten Koffer. Dann ging seine Hand zu einem metallenen Brieföffner auf seinem Schreibtisch. »Mein Portschlüssel«, murmelte er. »Schöne Weihnachten!«, sagte er laut, um bereits im nächsten Moment verschwunden zu sein.

Snape saß wie eingefroren auf dem Stuhl. Er rührte sich nicht. Hermine betrachtete ihn von der Seite.

»Also gut«, sagte sie dann, »wir sind uns bestimmt einig, dass ich jetzt in meinen Schlafsaal gehen kann und wir darauf achten, uns in den nächsten drei Tagen nicht über den Weg zu laufen.«

Snape gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich, das Hermine erst im Nachhinein als Lachen identifizierte.

»Ja, tun Sie das, Miss Granger. Gehen Sie in Ihren Schlafsaal. Und versuchen Sie, dort zu bleiben.«

Hermine fühlte sich bei seinem ironischen Unterton gezwungen, sich zu verteidigen.

»Wenn der Zauber auf Sie nicht so wirkt, wie er es ursprünglich sollte, dann vielleicht auf mich ebenso wenig.«

»Tja, so etwas weiß man nie, nicht wahr? Wie dem auch sei … Wenn es Sie zu mir zieht, dann achten Sie darauf, dass Sie Kleidung tragen. Nichts ist mir mehr zuwider, als eine Frau, die die Achtung vor sich selbst verliert.«

»Sie sind ekelhaft!«, spie Hermine ihn an.

»Bei Merlin … ich hoffe, morgen werden Sie noch genauso denken.« Damit erhob er sich und verließ den Raum. Hermine wollte dieser Fledermaus in Menschengestalt am liebsten etwas hinterher werfen, aber er war zu schnell verschwunden. Am besten würde er jetzt zur Hölle fahren, aber Hermine vermutete, dass er ihr diesen Gefallen wohl kaum tun würde.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Von Kira Gmork

 **Die Honigkuchendiebin – Teil 2**

 _ **Am gleichen Abend**_

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett. Bis auf sie selbst war der Saal verwaist. Klar, die Mitschüler waren inzwischen bei ihren Familien eingetroffen und freuten sich mit ihnen gemeinsam auf das Weihnachtsfest. Hermine war zum Heulen zumute. Aber sie weinte nicht. Nicht ein winziges Tränchen würde sie wegen dieser echt zu blöden Sache vergießen. Sie wusste nicht was in Professor Dumbledore gefahren war, sie mit Snape in diesem riesigen Schloss über Weihnachten alleine zu lassen. Aber immerhin war es groß genug, um der XXL-Fledermaus aus dem Weg zu gehen. Vermutlich würde das aber nicht einmal notwendig sein. Denn nun, da von ihren Freunden und Klassenkameraden niemand mehr anwesend war, brauchte Hermine den Schlafsaal eigentlich gar nicht zu verlassen. Neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch lag ein Stapel Bücher, ein Geduldsspiel aus Holz mit einer kleinen Metallkugel, die man durch ein Labyrinth bringen musste, ohne dass sie in eines der Löcher fiel, und ein Fotoalbum mit beweglichen Bildern, die sie im letzten Jahr zusammengetragen hatte. Warum eigentlich? Als Erinnerung, für irgendwann mal. Eines Tages würde Hogwarts ja nur noch Erinnerung sein – schön, wenn dann Harry, Ron, die anderen Mitschüler und Lehrer zumindest auf den Fotos noch so nah und lebendig wirkten, wie in den vergangenen Zeiten. Ja, Hermine war vorausschauend. Und genau aus diesem Grund plante sie nun doch noch einen kleinen Ausflug, der sie in die Küche des Schlosses führen würde, wo sie sich so viel Proviant sichern wollte, dass eine erneute Tour dorthin nicht notwendig wäre. Es hatte etwas für sich, für die kommenden Tage komplett eingeigelt zu sein. Niemand würde sie nerven. Niemand würde Kommentare darüber abgeben, dass sie im Bett liegen, lesen und essen würde. Im Grunde hätte es schlimmer kommen können. Hauptsache Snape fühlte sich am Ende nicht noch für sie verantwortlich. Allerdings wusste der mit Sicherheit nicht mal, was das Wort Verantwortung überhaupt bedeutete. Hermine entschied, nicht länger darüber nachzudenken und sich stattdessen so viel leckeren Kram aus der Küche zu holen, dass nicht mal ein Krümelchen Honigkuchen für den verhassten Zaubertranklehrer übrig blieb.

 _ **Am nächsten Morgen**_

Der Wind pfiff ums Schloss. Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Wozu aufwachen? Sie konnte ruhig noch ein oder zwei Stunden schlafen, denn obwohl Heiligabend war, gab es für sie nichts zu tun. Nichts, außer lesen und Honigkuchen essen. Alleine schon bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr allerdings schlecht. Gestern Abend hatte sie eindeutig zu viel Gebäck verputzt. Vielleicht hätte sie Snape doch lieber etwas übrig lassen sollen. Aber vermutlich hätte der selbst dann nicht so wie sie über die Stränge geschlagen, wenn er in einem ganzen Turm aus Honigkuchen gesessen hätte. Er war ja unglaublich selbstdiszipliniert. Ja, das musste man zugeben: er erwartete nicht nur Disziplin von seinen Schülern, sondern ging auch selbst mit einem solchen Beispiel voran. Das war schon bewundernswert – irgendwie. Ob er wirklich eine Naschkatze war, wie Dumbledore behauptet hatte? Hermine musste grinsen. Snape war wohl doch eher ein Naschkater, statt einer Naschkatze. Ja, auch das musste man zugeben: männlich war er schon, ihr Lehrer. Eher von der rauen Sorte. Die, die abstoßend war. Das war wohl das richtige Wort. Abstoßend, jawohl, da würde ihr bestimmt so gut wie jeder zustimmen. Allerdings hatte die raue Sorte Mann auch etwas für sich. Diese Typen mochte eben nicht jeder. Sie waren dadurch etwas Besonderes. Und Snape war mit Sicherheit besonders. Snape … Snape …

»OH, NEIN!« Hermine sprang aus dem Bett, schüttelte ihren Körper und schlug sich selbst mit den flachen Händen auf die Wangen.

»Aufwachen, ich muss unbedingt AUFWACHEN!« Sie war in Panik. Ihr Herz klopfte so schnell, dass ihr schwindlig wurde. Dann die Erkenntnis: Sie WAR wach!

Kraftlos ließ sie sich auf die Matratze sinken und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Dann riss sie das Kinn trotzig hoch und flüsterte entschieden: »Ich kann aufhören, an ihn zu denken. Snape ging mir nur im Kopf herum, weil er schuld ist, dass ich jetzt hier sitze und einsam Weihnachten feiern muss.« Aber er feierte ja auch einsam. Und das tat er jedes Jahr! Warum? Hatte er denn wirklich niemanden? Und dabei war er ein Genie was die Zaubertrankkunst anging. Selbst die einfachsten Tränke verfeinerte er mit Zutaten, auf die sonst niemand kam. Hermine wusste es genau, weil sie ihn während der Stunden beobachtet hatte. Niemand sonst hatte wohl bemerkt, dass er den Anweisungen aus den Büchern abweichend, seinen eigenen Tränken immer noch etwas hinzufügte. Natürlich wusste sie nicht, was es gewesen war, aber sie war sich sicher, dass die Tränke dadurch an Intensität gewannen. Er war einfach zu gut in seinem Fach, als dass es nichts zu bedeuten hätte, was er tat. Es wäre zu schön, herauszufinden, was er benutzte, um die Verfeinerungen zu bewirken. Jetzt wäre immerhin die beste Gelegenheit, ihn zu fragen – wenn sie den Mut dazu aufbrachte. Er könnte es ihr sagen – ihr anvertrauen, wie fantastisch er war, denn sie wusste es ja ohnehin längst.

»So ein verdammter Mist ...«, keuchte Hermine, als sie es endlich schaffte, ihre Gedanken nicht nur dahin rasen zu lassen, sondern sie zu hinterfragen. Sie legte sich mit dem Rücken aufs Bett und blickte zum Fenster hinaus. In den Wind hatten sich einzelne Schneeflocken gemischt. Sie wirbelten umher und Hermine wünschte sich, sie wäre eine von ihnen. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie das im Grunde sogar war. Auch sie wurde herumgewirbelt – und unweigerlich würde sie zu Boden fallen und dort vergehen. Oder blieb der Schnee etwa schon liegen? Es tat gut, sich mit anderen Gedanken abzulenken, auch wenn sie verwirrter waren, als gewohnt. Wenn sie einfach so hier liegenblieb, würde alles gut werden. Selbst wenn sie ab und zu an … nein, sie wollte seinen Namen nicht mal denken. Wenn sie nur hier liegenblieb, würde es vorbeigehen, und niemand brauchte je zu erfahren, dass sie an Snape … verdammt!

Was tat er wohl gerade? Ob er überhaupt noch an sie dachte? Vielleicht lag er jetzt auch noch in seinem Bett. Möglicherweise sogar nackt ... Scheiße! Hermine wurde rot – und das ganz ohne Zuschauer. Ob er es nett finden würde, sie erröten zu sehen? Er musste doch irgendwas empfinden, selbst, wenn er es nicht sagte. Aber tief in ihm drin … er hatte Gefühle, da war Hermine sich sicher. Denn wer hassen konnte, der konnte auch lieben. Also, theoretisch. Und wer ein Gefühl für Tränke hatte, der konnte auch jemand anderen fühlen lassen. All diese Feinheiten, die Geduld, die Hingabe … das konnte er ganz sicher nicht nur mit seinen Händen an einem Trank wirken lassen, sondern auch auf dem Körper einer Frau.

Stopp! Ihr Unterleib zuckte. Verlangen? Jetzt ging die Sache aber eindeutig zu weit! Sie musste diesem Unsinn Einhalt gebieten. Ein Zaubertrankmeister wie Severus Snape war ja wohl in der Lage, ein Gegenmittel für diesen Honigkuchen-Unsinn zu finden! Ja, er war der Beste, also sollte ihm das wohl gelingen. Entschieden stand Hermine auf, zog ihr Nachthemd aus und wühlte in ihrem bereits gepackten Koffer, um rasch Kleidung herauszusuchen. Sie zog sich an und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Wenig später stieg sie bereits die Stufen zum Kerker hinab. Als sie vor Snapes Tür angelangt war, hob sie die Hand, ballte sie zur Faust und hämmerte gegen das Holz.

»Gehen Sie, Miss Granger!«, bellte es ihr von drinnen entgegen. Es war, als hätte die Stimme sie wachgerüttelt. Wie ein kaltes Glas Wasser, das einem über den Kopf geschüttet wird.

»Ist gut«, rief Hermine knapp zurück. Was hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht, hierher zu kommen? Sie war froh über das sinnbildliche Glas Wasser, das er ihr hatte zukommen lassen. Sie sollte jetzt wirklich besser so schnell wie möglich wieder hier verschwinden. Doch ehe sie sich versah, rief sie auch schon: »Ich finde es großartig, dass Sie immer so beherrscht sind. Und dass Sie jetzt für mich mitdenken.«

»Ich denke nicht für Sie mit! Ich will nur meine Ruhe haben.«

»Das verstehe ich. Ich verstehe Sie überhaupt sehr gut! Vermutlich besser, als jeder andere in Ihrem Leben.« Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Tolle Ansprache, die sie hier gehalten hatte …

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit. Dunkle Augen funkelten sie an.

»Hat der Honigkuchen also doch gewirkt.«

»Nein. Ich mag Sie einfach nur so.«

»Ist klar … dämliche Gryffindor!«

»Ich weiß, Gryffindor ist Mist. Ich wäre auch viel lieber nach Slytherin gekommen.« Was erzählte sie da bloß? Ihr Kopf schwirrte.

»War ja klar, dass das so kommt«, seufzte er. Dann öffnete er die Tür ein Stückchen weiter und sah sie aufmerksam an. »Geht es Ihnen ansonsten gut? Also, ich meine, abgesehen von Ihrer … neuen Begeisterung für mich. Schwindel? Übelkeit?«

»Nein, ich bin nur ziemlich geil«, erwiderte Hermine und schlug sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund.

»Dann äh … gehen Sie jetzt besser in Ihren Schlafsaal zurück.«

»Ja. Das wird das Beste sein«, stimmte Hermine sofort zu, drehte sich um und machte ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Treppe. Der Boden schien jedoch plötzlich aus Gummi zu bestehen – er gab so lustig nach. Und die Wände wölbten sich, als wären sie aus Pappe – waren sie aber nicht, wie Hermine feststellte, als sie mit dem Gesicht daran vorbei rutschte.

»Womit in Merlins Namen habe ich das nur verdient?«, hörte sie Snape fluchen. Himmel, was fluchte der Mann schön! Dann spürte sie seine Hände. Er wollte ihr aufhelfen, aber es ging nicht. Ihre Füße fanden einfach keinen Halt.

»Sie hätten in Ihrem verdammten Turm bleiben sollen! Oder sich dem Gift einfach beugen. Ihre Gegenwehr macht alles nur schlimmer.«

»Schlimmer?«

»Ja, der Schwindel. Alles Nebenwirkungen, weil Sie den Fluch so stark zurückdrängen.«

»Aber wollten Sie das denn nicht?«

»Natürlich! Aber es wird Ihnen wohl kaum gelingen. Sie müssen die drei Tage durchstehen. Genauso wie ich.« Er seufzte hörbar.

»Dann soll ich ihn zulassen?«, versicherte sich Hermine.

Snape seufzte. »Ja.«

»Ja?«

»Ja! Haben Sie was an den Ohren?«

»Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst! Also, dass ich den Fluch zulassen soll.«

»Ich will nicht, dass Sie mir den Kerker vollkotzen. Also doch, es IST mein Ernst.«

»Warum ist das denn plötzlich so stark?«

»Weil Sie meine Nähe gesucht haben.«

»Aber das sollte ihn doch eigentlich lindern. Dachte ich.«

»Denken Sie halt nicht so viel! Es würde ihn doch nur lindern, wenn Sie Erfüllung finden würden. Die Sie aber nicht finden werden!«, stellte er klar.

»Dann hätten Sie mich warnen sollen. Also, Sie hätten mir sagen sollen, dass ich mich von Ihnen fernhalten soll.

»Das habe ich doch!«

»Dann war es nicht gründlich genug.«

Snape ächzte. »Ich habe Sie gewarnt!«, beharrte er, während er sie stützte und in seine Räume führte. »Aber Sie hätten mir natürlich niemals geglaubt, dass Sie wirklich den Drang verspüren würden, mich aufzusuchen. Wozu also noch mehr Worte, die ohnehin nur auf taube Ohren stoßen würden?«

Snape setzte sie in einen Stuhl. Schlagartig ging es Hermine besser.

»Wow. Das war wirklich heftig«, gab sie zu. »Aber jetzt ist es wieder okay. Und jetzt fällt mir auch wieder ein, warum ich hergekommen bin. Ich wollte Sie bitten, sich Gedanken über ein Gegenmittel zu machen.«

»Das ist sinnlos. Es gibt keines.«

»Doch, bestimmt! Sie finden eins, das weiß ich einfach.«

»Sie wissen gar nichts! Es gibt kein Gegenmittel. Zumindest keines, wenn man klar bei Verstand ist. Da müsste diese Odilie damals schon selbst eines erfunden haben, denn einem normalen Zauberer ist das nicht möglich. Oder denken Sie etwa, ich hätte nicht bereits händeringend danach gesucht? Die Frau war eine Stümperin! Sicher, sie hat es geschafft, dieses Gift zu brauen, aber sie hat es wohl versäumt rechtzeitig, einen Gegenpol zu schaffen. So etwas geht glatt als Schwarze Magie durch. Dumbledore kann froh sein, wenn wir beide ihn nicht dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, dass er so unbedacht gehandelt hat.«

Hermine dachte nach. »Eigentlich hat er den Kuchen doch nur gebacken, um Ihnen zu helfen, oder? Ich meine, es wäre unfair, ihn dafür zu bestrafen.«

Snape knurrte. »Ja, vielleicht. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich Sie jetzt am Hals habe. Und Sie mich, wenn man es recht bedenkt.«

Hermine nickte. Snape wirkte in diesem Moment nicht mehr bedrohlich, sondern irgendwie sehr menschlich. Es war toll, ihn so zu erleben! Aber wo führten ihre Gedanken sie denn schon wieder hin? »Ich denke, ich kann nun in meinen Turm zurückgehen«, sagte sie in der Hoffnung es noch zu schaffen, bevor ihre Gefühle wollten, dass sie blieb.

Er machte eine Geste und deutete auf die Tür, die immer noch offen stand. »Nur zu!«

Hermine erhob sich und ging ein paar Schritte, bevor sie sich umdrehte.

»Danke, dass Sie mir geholfen haben. Das war sehr nett von Ihnen.«

Snape grummelte etwas, das sie nicht verstand. Es klang jedoch verdächtig nach »raus hier!«

»Würden Sie bitte vergessen, was ich eben gesagt habe? Also ich meine, das draußen im Flur ...« Hermine sah ihn flehentlich an.

»Dass Sie geil sind? Ja, das vergesse ich sofort, wenn Sie meine Räume verlassen haben. Also, auf wiedersehen, Miss Granger. Aber bitte erst, wenn Weihnachten vorbei ist.«

»Ja, natürlich. Danke. Und … frohes Fest, Sir.«

»Frohes Fest … da oben in Ihrem Turm. Und Miss Granger … ziehen Sie sich lieber etwas anderes an, sonst bekommen Sie vermutlich noch eine Erkältung.«

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um seine Worte richtig zu verstehen. Dann blickte sie an sich hinab und erschrak. Das, was sie sich so eilig aus dem Koffer herausgesucht und dann übergezogen hatte, war ihr schwarzes Cocktailkleid – feierlich, und ziemlich kurz. Es bedeckte ihre Oberschenkel nur zur Hälfte und die Träger waren schmale Schnüre, die ihre Schultern und den Rücken so gut wie unbedeckt ließen. In diesem Aufzug war sie in die Kerker hinabgestiegen? Wie peinlich! Und nun sah sie auch, dass von ihrer Begegnung mit der Wand eine unangenehme Abschürfung auf ihrem Oberarm zurückgeblieben war. Auch ihr Gesicht brannte immer noch an der Stelle, die am Mauerwerk vorbeigeschrappt war. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Snape seufzte. Er schien begriffen zu haben, dass sie jetzt erst realisierte, unter welchen Umständen sie ihn aufgesucht hatte.

»Soll ich Ihnen noch eine Salbe für die Wunde mitgeben, oder werden Sie es auch so überleben?«, fragte er mit ironischem Unterton. Hermine schüttelte nur schnell den Kopf und lief dann den Flur entlang und die Treppen hinauf. Nie wieder würde sie diesem Mann in die Augen sehen können! Ihn in so einem Kleidchen aufzusuchen – und ihm dann auch noch zu gestehen, dass sie geil war … Seit wann benutzte sie dieses Wort eigentlich? Sie klang ja wie eine läufige Hündin – allerdings nutzte die dieses Wort bestimmt nicht! Noch während Hermine sich selbst gedanklich beschimpfte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie auf ihr Verhalten derzeit nur sehr geringen Einfluss hatte. Das war ja unerträglich! Vielleicht wurde es langsam Zeit, vom Astronomieturm zu springen.

 _ **Im Kerker**_

Severus Snape ließ sich in seinen Lesesessel sinken und atmete tief durch.

»Beruhig dich!«, mahnte er sich selbst. Sein Puls raste. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass seine Schülerin nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sehr sie ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. Er hatte schon immer befürchtet, dass das Gift aus dem Rezept von Dumbledores Großtante auch sexuelles Verlangen hervorrief. Es nun an Miss Granger bestätigt zu sehen, war zwar aus fachlicher Sicht interessant, aus einer weitaus menschlicheren Perspektive jedoch höchst heikel. Seine Schülerin hatte einen sehr verführerischen Körper, den sie ihm zur Schau gestellt hatte, ohne es auch nur zu bemerken. Zumindest anfangs. Klug und hübsch … eine gefährliche Mischung. Der Zaubertrankmeister atmete erneut tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Vergeblich.

»Du bist doch ein wahrer Meister in Zurückhaltung«, äffte er den Direktor nach. Dann fuhr er sich mit den Händen durchs Haar, um wenigstens die dunklen Strähnen zu bändigen, wenn es ihm schon bei seinen Gedanken unmöglich war. Denn leider sah er immer wieder diese zierliche junge Frau vor sich – wie sie sich nur wegen der Auswirkungen des verdammten Tranks verletzt hatte. Er hätte sie davor bewahren können, zu stürzen. Aber dann hätte er sie anfassen müssen – und vermutlich war es besser, sie stürzte und rieb sich die Haut auf, als wenn er sie …

»Hör auf, an sie zu denken, du unterliegst doch gar keinem Fluch!«, herrschte er sich selbst an. Und doch war da dieser Fluch – der, den er bereits seit seiner Pubertät kannte, wie jedes andere menschliche Wesen auch. Ein Meister in Zurückhaltung … er ließ seine Fingerknochen knacken und stellte sich vor, es wäre Dumbledores alter, faltiger Hals, den er mit seinen Händen bearbeitete.

 _ **Im Schlafsaal**_

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte sich gegen einen Sturz vom Astronomieturm entschieden. Schließlich konnte sie ja nichts dafür, dass sie sich so aufgeführt hatte. Das wusste sicher auch Professor Snape, denn er war immerhin ein intelligenter Mann. Ihm war klar, dass sie nicht wirklich in ihn verliebt war – oder war sie es? Es war alles so verwirrend. Um die Gedanken zu stoppen, griff sie nach dem Fotoalbum, das sie angefertigt hatte und blätterte darin herum. Es tat gut, Harry, Ron und die anderen lachen zu sehen. Ja, auf den meisten Fotos, die sie ausgewählt hatte, grinsten ihre Freunde in die Kamera. Das Gefühl der Verbundenheit tat Hermine gut und ließ sie vergessen, dass sie in Wahrheit alleine an Heiligabend dasaß. Sie blätterte weiter und fand ein Bild von Molly Weasley, die den Pullover hochhielt, den sie ihr letztes Weihnachten gestrickt hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie den jetzt besser überziehen, doch stattdessen zog sich Hermine einfach die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn. Sie trug immer noch das festliche Kleid – und warum auch nicht? Immerhin war Weihnachten, und in die Kerker würde sie ganz gewiss nicht mehr hinabsteigen. Denn die Aktion von vorhin war so demütigend gewesen, dass selbst der stärkste Fluch sie nicht dazu bringen würde, die Sache zu wiederholen. Obwohl es irgendwie schade war, dass Snape jetzt ganz alleine feierte. Was er wohl gerade tat? Hermine blätterte weiter und erstarrte in der Bewegung. Auf dem Foto, das sie beim Quidditch gemacht hatte, als Harry gerade dem Schnatz im Sinkflug hinterher jagte, war Professor Snape im Hintergrund zu sehen – und er blickte direkt in die Kamera! Seine dunklen Augen trafen Hermine bis ins Mark. Die harschen Gesichtszüge verloren für einen Augenblick an Schärfe und wurden weich, nur um bereits im nächsten Moment wieder eine Härte zu zeigen, die beinahe schon schmerzte. Dann wieder: sein unkontrollierter Blick, als er begriff, dass sie ihn fotografierte. Was mochte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl gedacht haben? Wollte er einen guten Eindruck machen? Hatte er gehofft, sie würde ihn auf diese Art nicht wiederkennen? Doch, sie erkannte ihn – ihre Finger fuhren zärtlich über das Bild. Hier konnte er sich nicht wehren. Sie berührte sein Gesicht, seine Schultern … seine Brust. Sehnsüchtig stöhnte sie auf und schlug dann schnell das Fotoalbum zu.

»Das wird wohl der längste und schlimmste Abend meines Lebens«, wisperte sie dann der Wand zu, die zum Sachverhalt allerdings keine eigene Meinung hatte und daher schwieg, wie es sich für eine Wand gehörte.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Die Honigkuchendiebin – Teil 3**

 _ **Der erste Weihnachtstag**_

Schön warm und kuschelig – das war das erste, das Hermine dachte, als sie erwachte. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in der flauschigen, schwarzen Decke und sog deren Geruch tief in die Nase. Dann begann ihr Gehirn zu arbeiten und sie fragte sich, seit wann ihre Bettdecke im Schlafsaal schwarz und flauschig war. Hermine riss die Augen auf und gab einen Kiekslaut von sich. Die Umgebung … das war doch, das war … SNAPES WOHNZIMMER! Und sie lag auf der Couch. Zugedeckt mit irgendeiner Decke, die ihm gehörte – die nach ihm roch. Sie drückte ihre Nase hinein. Fantastischer Duft! Besser als alles, was sie je zuvor gerochen hatte.

»Wenn Sie da einen Popel reinmachen, erwürge ich Sie, ist das klar?«

Erneut riss Hermine die Augen auf, den Kopf hoch und starrte in den ziemlich dunklen Raum. Da, im Sessel saß Snape, dessen Haare ziemlich zerzaust aussahen. Er war wohl gerade erst erwacht – genau wie sie. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen … zusammen geschlafen, korrigierte ein Rest von bruchstückhafter Vernunft in Hermines Kopf.

»Wie bin ich … äh, hierhin gekommen?«, fragte sie vorsichtig. Ihr war klar, dass Snape vermutlich nicht die beste Laune hatte. Sie hörte ihn husten. Dann niesen. Das klang so schön … Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn freizubekommen. Snape stand auf und wirkte wie ein schwarzer, geheimnisvoller Riese, weil er immer noch seinen Anzug und darüber den Umhang trug. Wie mochte er wohl ohne das Zeug aussehen? Und wie würde es sich anfühlen, wenn er sie in die Arme nahm?

»Sie lagen gestern Abend plötzlich vor meiner Tür. Ich habe versucht, Sie auf die Füße zu stellen, aber da war nichts zu machen. Deshalb habe ich Sie auf meine Couch getragen. Es bereitet mir Sorgen, wie stark – und in welcher Art – das Gift auf Sie wirkt.«

Sorgen … er sorgte sich um sie!

»Hier hatte ich Sie im Blick. Und ich denke, Sie sollten hierbleiben. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, Ihre Einzelteile auf dem Schlossgelände zusammenzusuchen.«

Er wollte, dass sie blieb!

»Und nun schlage ich vor, Sie nehmen den Trank, der neben Ihnen steht, damit Sie vierundzwanzig Stunden durchschlafen.«

Hermine betrachtete das Gebräu an ihrer Seite. Es sah eklig aus. Aber ER hatte es gebraut. Mit seinen eigenen Händen. Ob sie wenigstens ein wenig davon probieren sollte? Doch dann bahnte sich endlich wieder ein Funken Vernunft seinen Weg durch Hermines Geist. Ihr Lehrer hatte sie nur bei sich aufgenommen, weil er für sie verantwortlich war. Aus dem gleichen Grunde wollte er, dass sie bei ihm blieb. Und er wollte sie bewusstlos machen, damit sie ihm nicht auf die Nerven ging. Es war so traurig, denn er war ein so unglaublich interessanter Mann. Und ganz sicher würde er ihr seine Seele öffnen, wenn sie nur die Gelegenheit finden würde, sich ihm emotional zu nähern.

»Los, trinken Sie jetzt!«

Wieder dieser sinnbildliche Eimer mit kaltem Wasser.

»Nein«, brachte Hermine schwach hervor. »Ich möchte nicht schlafen. Ich möchte in meinen Turm zurückkehren.«

»Gut. Dann beeilen Sie sich! Ich brauche einen Kaffee«, knurrte er. Offensichtlich hatte er keine Lust, sich noch vor dem Frühstück mit ihr herum zu ärgern.

»Wo die Tür ist, wissen Sie ja wohl inzwischen.« Er sah nicht mal zu ihr, während er das sagte. Hermine ließ den Kopf hängen, aber sie ging zur Tür und verließ seine Räume.

 _ **Im Schlafsaal**_

Die junge Gryffindor war gerade in den Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt, als ein Knall sie erschreckte. Ein zweiter folgte. Hermine blickte zum Fenster, wo sie in der Morgendämmerung eine fette Eule in der Luft taumeln sah. Vermutlich war das übergewichtige Federvieh gegen das Fenster geknallt, als es versucht hatte, ihr einen Brief zuzustellen. Über die Weihnachtsfeiertage wurden offensichtlich nicht die intelligentesten Vögel als Boten eingesetzt. Vermutlich, weil die meisten guten Eulen dann Ferien machten. Aber Hermine hatte ein Herz für das Pummelchen, das versuchte, seine Aufgabe gewissenhaft zu erfüllen. Sie öffnete das Fenster, ließ die Eule auf der Fensterbank landen und wischte ihr mit einem Finger den Schweiß von der Stirn, bevor sie die Botschaft vom Bein des Vogels entfernte. Erleichtert, den Job hinter sich gebracht zu haben, schwang sich die Eule in die kalte Winterluft zurück und verfehlte nur knapp den Boden, bis sie es schaffte, sich in annehmbarer Flugreisehöhe wieder davon zu machen. Hermine schloss das Fenster, denn ihr Dekolletee wurde langsam kalt – sie trug ja immer noch dieses verdammte Cocktailkleid! Egal, inzwischen kannte Snape sie darin ja zur Genüge. Hermine entrollte die Botschaft in ihrer Hand und warf die Stirn in Falten. Die Nachricht stammte von Professor Dumbledore.

 _Liebe Miss Granger,_

 _obwohl ich derzeit weit von Ihnen entfernt bin, lässt mich doch die Schuld nicht los, die ich auf mich geladen habe. Ich fürchte, dass ich von Ihnen und Professor Snape zu viel verlangt habe, als ich Sie nötigte, die Weihnachtszeit alleine auf Hogwarts zu verbringen. Es gibt Dinge in meinem Leben, auf die bin ich nicht stolz. Ob dieser Honigkuchen, der uns allen zum Verhängnis wurde, dazugehört, lasse ich mal dahingestellt sein. Er sollte Gutes bewirken, aber das Gegenteil trat ein. Ich werde es mir niemals verzeihen, wenn ich schuld daran bin, dass … nun ja, einer von Ihnen beiden nicht mehr Herr der Lage ist. Da ich es zu keinem Zeitpunkt war, stünde es mir schlecht zu Gesicht, aus der Ferne Pseudo-Weisheiten von mir zu geben. Lassen Sie mich lieber sehen, was ich Produktives tun kann, um dieses Dilemma, in das ich uns alle gebracht habe, zu beenden._

 _Nun, nachdem ich die Bücher meiner Familie noch einmal gründlich gewälzt habe, glaube ich, ein Gegenmittel für den Zauber meiner Großtante Odilie gefunden zu haben. Aber die Sache ist nicht ganz einfach, wie ich zu meinem Leidwesen befürchte. Die Zutatenliste ist ein wenig … ausgefallen. Ich liste sie dennoch auf und wünsche Ihnen und Professor Snape viel Glück!_

 _Ihr Professor Dumbledore_

Hermine las die im Anschluss folgende Liste aufmerksam durch. Sie wurde blass, angesichts der Herausforderungen, die auf sie zukamen. Aber wenn jemand diese eigenartigen Zutaten auf Lager hatte, dann Snape! Immerhin war es ihr immer noch ein Rätsel, was er zum Verfeinern seiner Zaubertränke den Originalrezepten hinzufügte. Und ganz sicher stand vieles davon in seinen Regalen, was der Direktor für den Gegenzauber aufführte – vieles, aber vielleicht doch nicht alles. Es galt, das herauszufinden.

 _ **Im Kerker**_

Er war gerade mit dem Frühstücken fertig, da klopfte es an seiner Tür. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Natürlich, Miss Granger war in einer sehr unangenehmen Lage, weil sie gezwungen war, ihn zu verehren. Aber erging es ihm denn um so vieles besser, weil er gezwungen war, sie ständig abzuweisen? Es war alles andere als einfach, das zu tun. Und das nicht nur, weil sie eine attraktive junge Frau war, sondern, weil sie beide offensichtlich einiges miteinander verband. Immerhin war sie auch eine Einzelgängerin – wenn man mal von ihren nervigen Freunden Potter und Weasley absah. Da diese beiden Schwachmaten in Severus Snapes Augen jedoch weniger als nichts waren, konnte man getrost behaupten, dass Hermine Granger ohne Freunde dastand. Ja, sie war ein einsames Genie – genau wie er selbst. Aber so etwas sagte man seiner Schülerin nicht – und schon gar nicht, wenn man so war, wie er. Denn sie hatte ja ganz recht, dass er alles andere als jemand war, nach dem eine Frau sich verzehrte. Außer, sie unterlag den Auswirkungen eines Giftes. Und das tat sie nun mal, da brauchte er sich gar nichts schönzureden. Und da er ohnehin nicht wusste, wie das ging, öffnete er die Tür mit einer extrem angepissten Miene.

»WAS?«, herrschte er sie an. Vor Schreck ließ sie einen Zettel fallen. Er sah, wie sie sich bückte – um genau zu sein, er blickte ihr direkt in den Ausschnitt ihres Cocktailkleids.

»Sie haben sich ja immer noch nicht umgezogen! Ich sagte Ihnen doch, wie sehr ich Frauen verabscheue, die sich vergessen!«

»Vergessen? Ja, genau, vergessen Sie den ganzen Kram mal. Ich habe hier die Lösung! Professor Dumbledore hat mir nämlich geschrieben. Und wir zusammen brauen nun den Trank, den ich einnehmen muss, um Sie nicht mehr anzuschmachten. Einverstanden?«

»Nein. Doch! Ja! Ich meinte natürlich: auf jeden Fall!« Er trat sich gedanklich selbst vors Schienbein.

»Gut. Hervorragend.« Hermine beäugte ihn trotz ihrer Worte kritisch.

»Geht's Ihnen gut?«

»Das sollte ja wohl eher ich Sie fragen«, grummelte er.

»Ich bin sehr verliebt in Sie. Aber ja, es geht mir gut.«

Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen. Stattdessen streckte er die Hand aus, Hermine reichte ihm die Liste. Snape blickte darauf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Diese verrückte Frau war vielleicht doch gar nicht so verrückt. Erstaunlich.«

»Was ist denn?«, fragte Hermine neugierig. Er ließ die Augenbraue wieder sinken.

»Wenn man es genau betrachtet, hat sie eine sehr skurrile Art von Genialität. Ich fürchte, ich habe diese Odilie unterschätzt. Und mich überschätzt«, gab er dann zähneknirschend zu. Hermine fand es ganz reizend, dass er eingestand, nicht perfekt zu sein.

»Sie sind trotzdem der Beste«, versicherte sie voller Inbrunst.

»Ja, danke. Klappe jetzt und hören Sie gefälligst zu!«

Er begann die Liste laut vorzulesen.

»Ein getrocknetes Fledermausohr, gerieben – hab ich. Ein kleines Lorbeerblatt – können wir aus der Küche holen. Drei Prisen Yumakbohnensplitter – kein Problem, davon habe ich noch einen ganzen Becher voll. Zwei Fingerhüte Trollzahnstein – bei meinem ist das Verfallsdatum abgelaufen, aber das Zeug schmeckt so oder so eklig. Zwei große Stücke schwarzer Weißnattern, in feine Stücke geschnitten – die habe ich letzte Woche in meiner jährlichen Lieferung vom Schwarzma... aus einer seltenen Quelle erhalten. Ein Likörglas jungfräuliches Blut – das ist dann Ihr Part, Miss Granger.«

»Wieso?«

»Wie, wieso? Na, weil ich natürlich keins auf Vorrat habe. Das muss immer frisch sein. Das weiß man doch schon vom ersten Schuljahr an!«

»Nein, weiß man nicht. Aber davon abgesehen, meins können Sie nicht nehmen.«

»Jetzt stellen Sie sich gefälligst nicht so an! Sie wissen doch, worum es geht. Ich werde es Ihnen ganz vorsichtig entnehmen. Das spüren Sie kaum.«

»Da können Sie so vorsichtig sein, wie Sie möchten. Es wird trotzdem nichts nutzen, weil ich keine Jungfrau mehr bin.«

»Was? Wieso nicht? Hat Sie etwa jemand zum Sex gezwungen? Das müssen wir unbedingt Professor Dumbledore melden!«

Hermine atmete tief durch. »Es hat mich niemand gezwungen. Ich wollte es ja auch.«

»Wer? Wer war es?«, schrie Snape sie förmlich an.

»Das geht Sie einen feuchten Dreck an, Sir.«

»Nicht, wenn es diesen Trank sabotiert!«

Hermine fand es ja süß, wie geschockt er aussah, aber an ihrer Entjungferung ließ sich nun auch nichts mehr ändern.

»Es war Quentin.«

»Quentin? Wer ist das denn? Den Namen habe ich noch nie gehört.«

»Er ist der Cousin eines Nachbarsohnes meiner Tante. Ich habe ihn letztes Jahr kennengelernt, als ich wegen eines Ferienseminars dort übernachtet habe. Gleich als ich in das erste Mal sah, dachte ich ...«

»Schluss damit! Das ist nicht von Belang. Sind Sie noch mit ihm zusammen?«

»Nein. Das war nur so eine einmalige Sache. Warum?«

»Egal, vergessen Sie, dass ich überhaupt gefragt habe. Los, ab ins Labor, damit wir den Trank zubereiten können!«

»Ja, aber, das Jungfrauenblut ...«

»Das werde ich sofort in Auftrag geben. Ich habe gute Kontakte.«

»Und die arbeiten auch an Weihnachten?«

»Für Geld würden die auch noch während ihrer eigenen Beerdigung arbeiten. Also, lassen Sie uns keine Zeit verlieren, Miss Granger.«

»Können Sie mich nicht Hermine nennen? Nur einmal? Es wäre so schön, meinen Namen aus Ihrem Mund zu hören. Überhaupt wäre Ihr Mund eine Sache, die ich gerne näher erforschen würde.«

Er sah sie an – lange. Dann trat er auf sie zu und streckte seine Hand aus. Mit seinem Zeigefinger berührte er sanft ihre Lippen, fuhr vorsichtig darüber und blickte Hermine in die Augen. Dann ließ er die Hand sinken.

»Wir müssen uns beeilen«, sagte er mit rauer Stimme, und Hermine verstand.

 _ **Im Labor**_

Im Kessel brodelte der Trank. Sie waren bereits weit vorangeschritten. Hermine fühlte sich erhitzt. Genaugenommen kam es ihr vor, als würde sie jeden Moment verglühen. Seine Berührungen … bei Merlin, war das schön gewesen! Und seine Augen … ja, sie waren Seelenverwandte, da gab es überhaupt keinen Zweifel. Egal, wie viele Lebensjahre auch zwischen ihnen lagen, sie waren einfach füreinander bestimmt. Jeder würde es sehen, wenn sie erst den Mut aufbrachten, zu ihrer Liebe zu stehen – doch dafür musste Severus erst mal seine Liebe zu ihr gestehen. Severus – endlich traute sie sich, ihn in Gedanken so zu nennen. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie es tat, brandete ein unglaublich erhebendes Gefühl durch jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers. Severus, Severus, Severus … Man konnte süchtig danach werden.

»Die Weißnatterstücke – na los, her damit!« Er streckte seine Hand aus. Aber er wollte sie nicht berühren, sondern nur die Zutaten. Hermine seufzte gequält und gab sie ihm. Der Trank zischte, als er das Schwabbelfleisch hineingleiten ließ.

»Ist die Lieferung mit dem Jungfrauenblut schon eingetroffen?«, fragte Hermine, während sie nervös mit ein paar Yumakbohnen spielte, die noch auf dem Labortisch lagen. Snape runzelte die Stirn. »Gleich, wir brauchen noch ein Behältnis. Reichen Sie mir bitte das Likörglas, das dort oben im Regal steht.«

»Das neben dem Waldmeisterlikör?«

»Ja, genau das.«

»Sie trinken Waldmeisterlikör? Dann hat Dumbledore wohl recht. Sie sind ja wirklich ein Naschkater.« Sie sah ihn verzückt an und fügte noch ein gehauchtes: »Wie süß«, an.

»Geben … Sie … mir … das … Glas. SOFORT!« Er rang sichtbar um Fassung. Hermine gab ihm das Gewünschte und hatte fast den Eindruck, seine Wangen hätten sich ein klein wenig rot gefärbt. Sie betrachtete genau sein Gesicht und bekam daher erst in letzter Sekunde mit, dass er nach einem Messer gegriffen hatte. Nun war es also soweit – er ertrug sie und ihren Zustand nicht länger und würde ihr die Kehle durchschneiden. So musste es ja kommen … aber durch seine Hand zu sterben war nun wirklich nicht das Schlechteste. Er konnte bestimmt wundervoll töten – immerhin war er ja auch gelernter Todesser. Hermine lächelte verklärt. Snape hob das Messer. Hermines Augen wurden groß. »Tun Sie mir nicht weh«, wisperte sie. Doch er antwortete nicht, sondern schnitt sich in die Handfläche. Vermutlich wollte er sich auf diese Art endlich wieder zur Vernunft bringen. Doch dann erkannte Hermine, dass er sein Blut in das Likörglas tropfen ließ.

»Äh ...«, machte sie.

»Halten Sie den Mund! Halten Sie jetzt um Himmels Willen bloß Ihren Mund!«

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie würgte die Worte wieder hinab, die ihr schon auf der Zunge lagen. Sie grub sich die Fingernägel ins eigene Fleisch, nur um die Klappe zu halten.

»SIE SIND NOCH JUNGFRAU?«, platzte es trotzdem aus ihr heraus. Er sah sie an. Lange. Düster. Herzergreifend.

»Wenn Sie das jemals jemandem sagen, bekommen Sie den schlimmsten Fluch von mir, den Sie sich nicht mal in Ihren schrecklichsten Träumen vorstellen können.«

»Och, ich kann mir ziemlich viel vorstellen … Aber dass Sie wirklich noch Jungfrau sind, nicht. So sexy und verführerisch wie Sie aussehen. Da wird doch jeder Frau direkt das Höschen feu...«

Er hielt ihr blitzschnell mit der Hand den Mund zu.

»Sprechen Sie es nicht aus! Ruhe jetzt. Ich flehe Sie an.« Er flehte. Hermine schmolz dahin. Langsam nahm er die Hand von ihr. Die andere ballte er zur Faust und zog sie weg, als das Glas komplett gefüllt war. Dann nahm er es und goss das Blut in den Zaubertrankkessel. Diesmal zischte nichts. Im Gegenteil, das Gebräu schien sich geradezu zu beruhigen. War das des Rätsels Lösung? Mischte er sein eigenes, jungfräuliches Blut Tränken bei, um ihre Kraft durch Beruhigung zu bündeln?

»Trinken Sie!« Er hatte mit einer Schöpfkelle bereits einen Becher gefüllt, den er Hermine hinhielt.

»Wenn ich das trinke, dann liebe ich Sie nicht mehr«, gab sie zu bedenken. Mit zitternder Hand nahm sie den Becher entgegen. Das Schwanken ihrer Hand ließ das Gebräu darin ein wenig überschwappen. Snape streckte die unverletzte Hand aus und umschloss damit Hermines. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen.

»Wenn Sie mich wahrhaft lieben, dann tun Sie das immer noch, nachdem Sie den Trank zu sich genommen haben. Und wenn nicht, dann ist der Bann gebrochen.« Hermine versank regelrecht in dem dunklen, geheimnisvollen Blick. Severus' Stimme klang so sehnsüchtig.

»Möchten Sie wirklich, dass ich das riskiere?«

»Ja.«

»Gut. Dann tue ich es – Ihnen zuliebe. Denn ich weiß, dass ich Sie danach immer noch lieben werde.«

Er ließ ihre Hand los, Hermine trank.

 _ **Zweiter Weihnachtstag – abends**_

»Noch etwas Glühwein?« Severus Snape stand mit dem Kessel vor Hermine, die auf seiner Couch saß. Sie hielt ihr Glas hoch. »Ja, gerne. Wenn nicht heute, wann dann?«

Er schenkte ihr ein. Dann stellte er den Kessel wieder auf die Feuerstelle, nahm das Buch, das er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und setzte sich damit in den Sessel. Er blickte zu Hermine, die an ihrem Getränk nippte, während sie in dem Buch über geheime Zaubertränke las, das er ihr geliehen hatte. Als sie aufblickte, war er kurz versucht, seinen Kopf schnell zu senken, doch er wusste, dass er seinen Blick ohnehin nicht mehr leugnen konnte.

»Morgen beginnt wieder der Alltag«, sagte er. Man hätte es für eine Floskel halten können, aber Hermine wusste, dass es viel mehr als das war.

»Sind Sie erleichtert?«

»Erleichtert?«, fragte er und musste sich räuspern, weil ihm die Stimme weggebrochen war.

»Ja, erleichtert darüber, dass das Gegenmittel gewirkt hat? Darüber, dass wir den Rest des Weihnachtsfestes friedlich nebeneinander verbringen konnten? Aber vor allem darüber, dass ich ab morgen wieder im Schlafsaal nächtigen werde?«

»Ich habe Sie hier weiterhin nächtigen lassen, weil ich Ihre Gesellschaft … nun ja … ganz nett finde.«

Hermine lächelte. »Ich fand es auch nett bei Ihnen.«

Er nickte und atmete tief durch. »Darf ich Sie noch um eine Sache bitten, bevor wir wieder getrennte Wege gehen werden?«

Hermines Herz begann zu klopfen. »Möchten Sie Ihre Jungfräulichkeit verlieren?«

Er wurde blass, dann fuhr er sich nervös mit der Hand durchs Haar.

»Nicht heute, Miss Granger … nicht heute. Aber ich bitte Sie darum, darüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren.«

»Sie haben mir doch schon gedroht. Warum noch die Bitte?«

»Weil … ich weiß es nicht.«

Hermine lächelte. Ihr Lehrer wusste die Antwort also selbst nicht. Das war ein Anfang.

 _ **Ende**_

 _Liebe Leser,_

 _der kleine Ausflug in die FF-Welt hat mir Freude gemacht! Insbesondere, weil die Profsnapeler auf diese Art auch wieder viel Spaß am Schreiben (und Lesen) von FF's hatten. Für mich ist jetzt aber wieder Schluss. :)_

 _Ich wünsche euch frohe Weihnachten und ein glückliches neues Jahr!_

 _Eure Kira  
_


End file.
